Bored
by 15Alexa15
Summary: El estar aburrido no es algo que le agrade a Obito... y una de las mejores formas de solucionarlo es visitando al Hatake... Mas no todo siempre sale como uno se lo esperaba...   Kaka&Obi /Lemmon


**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto, hay que aceptarlo u_u. Sin embargo el tema sí es 100% de mi autoría

**Explicación:** La personalidad de Kakashi se basa en cómo –yo deduzco- hubiese sido si el accidente de Obito jamás sucediese. Por ende ambos tienen los ojos de color respectivo y no combinados.

**Advertencia:** Queda **ROTUNDAMENTE PROHIBIDO** el **TOMAR MIS FICS**… Es **YAOI** y contiene **LEMMON** así que si no les gusta, no lo lean…

**Parejas:** Kaka&Obi

**PD:** Para Obito! HAPPY CHRISTMAS!

_***…Bored...***_

_**Aburrimiento:**_ Cansancio, fastidio, tedio, originados generalmente por disgustos o molestias, o por _no contar con algo que distraiga y divierta._

…

…..

…

Obito Uchiha se encontraba mortalmente aburrido, y eso, nótese, era raro en él. Ya había hecho todo lo que estaba en su lista, titulada "COSAS POR HACER HOY". Sí, el pobre carecía de imaginación; suficientemente difícil había sido conseguir ese nombre, más era exigirle mucho.

La hoja –arrancada de un cuaderno que encontró por ahí- estaba encabezada con la frase:

"_Intentar cocinar waffles" _X-intento fallido (…Recordar poner aceite la próxima vez...)-

"_Pasar de nivel en God Of War" _Hecho!

"_Leer un libro" _Hecho! –Fueron solo las dos primeras páginas.-

"_Limpiar el departamento" _Hecho! –aunque no se lo crean, había limpiado.-

"_Comer una pizza entera" _Hecho!

"_Ir al cine" _Hecho!

"_Comprar mangas"_ Hecho!

"_Leer los mangas comprados"_ Hecho!

"_Molestar a Rin"_ Hecho!

"_Llamar a familia"_ Hecho!

…._etc…_

En fin, toda una lista de cosas absurdas, disparates y ridiculeces; así como otras tantas un poco más serias, que eran casi como un reto para él.

Pero todo, absolutamente todo estaba con la palabra HECHO frente a esta –exceptuando los waffles, un trágico accidente.- Ahora el pelinegro estaba tirado en la cama, rodando sobre esta, golpeándose en momentos con la almohada…. _Aburrido…_

Cuándo todo lo "bueno" ha sido realizado… _¿Qué queda?_

Esa era la pregunta que rondaba por su mente en aquel momento… ¿Qué le faltaba de hacer?

…

…..

Se levantó de golpe, con una sonrisa malvada surcando su rostro. _Kakashi._

Lo había olvidado por completo; Kakashi era el ingrediente, la pieza faltante… Lo que restaba por hacer… Fastidiar al Hatake.

Caminó hacia la salida de su habitación, dispuesto a visitar al peligris. Llevaba ya una semana que no lo veía y realmente le hacía falta; porque durante ese lapso había pasado haciendo estupideces con tal de matar el tiempo. La vida sin su compañero le parecía realmente _aburrida… _

Bromear con este, joderlo e intentar hacer que perdiese la paciencia era sin duda lo que más le gustaba. ¿Por qué se había abstenido tanto de todo ello? Simple, una pequeña y absurda discusión en la que el mayor había dicho algo que hasta el momento no podía olvidar…

…

…

"_¿Es que tanto te gusto que no puedes estar sin mí?"_

…

…_._

Eso era mentira. Negativo. A él no le gustaba su amigo. Para nada, jamás, no sentía ni la más mínima pizca de interés en este… Claro que no, ambos eran hombres; y dos hombres no pueden atraerse… _¿Verdad?..._

Meneó su cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando fijar su atención en la carretera. Kakashi era alto, más que él; su cabello de un blanco grisáceo, todo rebelde y alborotado; con ambos ojos negros de mirada fija y penetrante… Y la infantil –así lo consideraba Obito- manía de ir cubierto…

En sí su camarada no estaba nada mal…

…

Detuvo el auto frente a la casa, estacionando este y permaneciendo dentro durante un par de segundos más. Por eso no le gustaba pensar, porque siempre terminaba con idioteces.

Descendió del carro dirigiéndose a la puerta y, sin tocar el timbre, probó si se encontraba sin seguro. Para su sorpresa era así.

Entró sigilosamente al domicilio, procurando hacer el mínimo ruido posible. Caminaba de puntillas –al estilo pantera rosa-. En la sala no se encontraba, tampoco en el comedor, así que debía estar en su habitación.

Se asomó por la puerta, girando su vista hacia la izquierda y observando la cama sobre la cual se encontraba acostado el mayor, al filo de esta, con el brazo estirado hacia arriba y un libro en la mano. Aguantó sus ganas de reír. Siempre que leía ese librito el ojinegro parecía ido de este mundo, totalmente distraído…

Lo había comprobado varias veces, tal como en ese momento. Seguramente si no hubiese estado leyendo ya se habría dado cuenta de su presencia.

De la misma forma caminó hacia la cama. Con malicia se paró al lado de esta, llenó sus pulmones de aire y finalmente gritó.

-!-

Las reacciones del otro le causaron gracia. Dio un leve respingo, dejando caer el librito en la cama, tapándose los oídos y regresando a verlo sorprendido.

El pelinegro no pudo contenerse y estalló en carcajadas.

…

Instantes después, ya más calmado, fijo su atención en el otro.

-Obito?

El menor asintió con la cabeza.

-Dios, debes dejar de leer esa porquería!

El mencionado tan solo arqueó una ceja.

-… ¿Cómo así tu aquí?

Aquella pregunta le hizo sentir incómodo, dejándolo frío; sonriendo después como si nada.

-Es que no tenía nada mejor que hacer… así que me dije; vendré a molestarte!... Y eme aquí.

Kakashi tan solo movió su mano hacia el texto, volviendo a colocarse en la posición en la que se encontraba antes de su llegada.

-Ocioso…

Fueron las únicas palabras que le dijo. Obito frunció el ceño, acercándose a este y arranchándole la obra de sus manos.

-Me dices a mi ocioso mientras tú te pasas leyendo… esto.- movió el objeto que sostenía, viendo fijamente al peliblanco.

…

-Devuélveme el libro…

…

Quería hacerlo enojar, que se molestase; quería interactuar con este y no que verlo leer esa cosa.

-Tanto te interesa…- empezó a mirar el contenido del texto, abriendo los ojos ante lo que veía; al son que el Hatake hacia lo contrario y los cerraba, suspirando resignado.

…

-SOS UN PERVERTIDO! TE PASAS LEYENDO COCHINADAS! ESTAS… ESO… ERES UN…. Y MUCHOS TE CONSIDERAN UN EJEMPLO….

No importaba cuanta bulla hicieses el acusado no habría los ojos; se mantenía estático en la misma posición. Dándose cuenta de eso, dejo de hablar. Al parecer el otro no iba a "reaccionar".

-…Ya te cansaste? … puedes entonces devolverme el libro?

El Uchiha estaba indignado; no conseguía sacar de quicio al otro. Tenía que idearse algo, y algo bueno…

…

-¿Así que eres un pervertido, eh?

Ya tenía su "vil" plan ideado, que aunque suponía portarse… raro, podía funcionar.

-…Y si lo soy qué?

El de ojos color rubí sonrió ladinamente; acercándose a este.

-… No pensé que lo fueses… Kakashi…

Se acercó lentamente, colocando una mano encima de un hombro ajeno; haciendo que el otro abriese los ojos.

-¿Qué haces?

Obito tan solo tiró el libro al piso, alzó una pierna y colocó su otra mano sobre el otro hombro, presionando estos contra la cama al son que se sentaba encima del contrario; mirándolo desde arriba una vez ya bien acomodado.

…

-¿Qué demonios haces?

…

Una sonrisa socarrona apareció en el otro.

-Eres un pervertido eh…

Empezó a moverse lentamente, frotando parte de su posterior contra la pelvis ajena sin dejar de mirar al otro mientras lo hacía.

-… Quítate! ¡Qué crees que haces!... muévete!...

Hatake intentaba separarse y bajarlo; pero no se lo permitía, riendo mientras seguía haciendo eso.

-Y esto te pone Kakashi?...

No importaba cuanto renegase, no le dejaba detenerlo; siguiendo con lo suyo y aumentando un poco la velocidad del frote, hasta que vio como el forcejeo cesaba.

Sorprendido se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasó?... Kaka…-se quedó sin palabras al sentir como presionaba, sin querer, un pequeño bulto.

El sentido de todo había desaparecido. No consideraba eso posible, solo lo había hecho por molestarlo… Pero ambos eran hombres… eso no debía suceder!

Salió de sus pensamientos al percibir como sostenían sus brazos y repentinamente se hallaba de espalda en la cama, con sus piernas abiertas y su colega en medio de estas.

El aliento ajeno volvió a hacer que reaccionase.

-… Sí, me pone…

No cabía en sí. Kakashi había dicho eso y ahora… Dirigió su vista hacia su vientre, sintiendo como la mano ajena se introducía por debajo de su camiseta y acariciaba su piel. Aquello, sumado a la lamida que le estaba proporcionando en su cuello hacía que sintiese un extraño hormigueo.

-Q-qué?... nn-no…

Trató de empujarlo, pero no lo consiguió. Lado su rostro, como si ello fuese a alejar la lengua ajena, pero lo único que consiguió fue dejar más expuesto su cuello, el cual el otro recorrió hasta llegar a su boca.

La mano avanzaba hacia arriba, produciéndole aquella inexplicable sensación que hizo que no evitase el beso, totalmente lo opuesto, correspondiese a este.

Los labios contrarios eran exquisitos! El sabor agridulce de estos, la sensación de ambas lenguas palpándose, recorriendo cada una la cavidad extraña hasta más no poder… Todo hacía que se sintiese…

… _Excitado…_

El beso finalizó para que ambos pudiesen respirar, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de verse nuevamente atrapado. La mano del peliblanco empezó a descender y cuando sintió como se adentraba en su bóxer intentó alejarlo con mayor fuerza.

-N-no… No!... De-detente… de…

Pero no le hacía caso. Su miembro había sido agarrado por el tronco y empezaba a ser masturbado. Le fogosas caricias, su nariz rozando la otra y el aliento ajeno impactándole hacía que perdiese el uso de la razón.

En qué momento había movido ambas manos y hecho que él colaborase para quitarse la camisa, no lo sabía; sin embargo sucedió, y ahora se estaban sin la prenda superior y con la inferior desabrochada.

-Es-esp… mngh…

Cualquier queja o replica era callada con besos, besos a los que no podía resistirse; a los que como si le llamase respondía.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro a la terminación de uno de esos, observando con los ojos entrecerrados como el peliblanco se quitaba la camisa y desabotonaba su propio pantalón.

No pudo evitar recorrer con la mirada el torso frente a sí. Era blanco, elegantemente blanco; con una que otra cicatriz producto de Kami sabrá qué clase de pelea. No se podía decir que era un fortachón, pero tenía bien resaltado sus músculos… y… Dios! Le gustaba esa imagen!

Antes de que pudiese replicar, algo húmedo tocó uno de sus pezones.

-Aaahh… ahh…mmnngghhh…

Apretó su boca con fuerza para que no saliese ningún sonido, cerrando un ojo y con el otro viendo como el mayor mordía su tetilla; produciéndole un total estremecimiento. Aquella intrusa mano volvía a acariciarlo, a hacer que se desesperase y que quisiese más.

Colocó las suyas sobre su boca, tapándose esta; echando su cabeza levemente hacia atrás y sintiendo como una enorme necesidad empezaba a inundarle…

…

…..

….

Después de un par de segundos así, detuvo sus mimos. Miró hacia la cara del menor, notándolo sudoroso y con aquellas molestas manos cubriéndole la boca; quería escucharlo gemir y eso se lo impedía.

Se sentó, apoyándose en sus rodillas y agarrando por los costados el pantalón ajeno, descendiendo este.

-No!...No… espera… no lo hagas…

La voz del otro salía entrecortada, nerviosa, temerosa… Pero su cuerpo; su bendito cuerpo reflejaba todo lo contrario a sus peticiones, y él no estaba dispuesto a parar, matando hace ya mucho aquella cosa llamada consciencia; que de nada le servía.

Se hizo el sordo, terminando de quitar el pantalón y contemplando la erección cubierta tan solo por la prenda íntima que le quedaba al chico. Quedó prácticamente hipnotizado.

…

_Perfecto…_

… _Simplemente perfecto…_

…

Rozó ligeramente con la yema de sus dedos por encima de este, notando la humedad causada por el pre-semen que brotaba, alzando su vista al otro; observando cómo apretaba sus labios con fuerza y de igual forma cerraba los ojos.

…

…_¿Le gustaba o le disgustaba?..._

…

No lo sabía y eso le torturaba; ¿estaba haciendo bien o mal?, ¿se arrepentiría de ello al día siguiente?, ¿lo odiaría o lo aceptaría?... podría… siquiera… tal vez…. ¿amarlo?

…

Agacho su cabeza hacia el abdomen ajeno, saboreando este en un ascenso hacia la boca; buscándolo desesperadamente. Solo escuchar sus gemidos hacía que se calmase; y que todos los molestos pensamientos desapareciesen… Le hacían tener una pequeña esperanza…

-Ka-aa… Ka-kashi… ahgmn… aahh….

No podía aguantarlo, soportar eso… Resistirse a tal convocación le era imposible. Se separó del pelinegro y con suma rapidez, sin meditar mucho sobre lo que haría, lo dejó desnudo; colocando sus manos en los muslos ajenos, abriéndolos más y agachando su cabeza, pasando su lengua levemente por la glande.

-Aaaaahhh… esp-aaaahhh…. Mmnhhgg… no… eso…esp…aah, aah…

Detuvo lo que estaba por hacer, moviendo su rostro para poder visualizar la imagen. Obito jadeaba, su pecho subía y baja, de su boca salía un pequeño hilito de saliva, sus ojos estaban cerrados, sumido en el placer… Y sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas.

¿Cómo no podía volverse loco con eso? ¿Quién en situación así podría no sucumbir ante la tentación?...

… Si en este mundo existía alguien, el Hatake no lo era.

Sutilmente se acercó al hombro ajeno, mordiendo con fuerza el mismo al son que hacía que su compañero manchase de saliva dos de sus dedos. Bajo los mismos a la zona donde abundaba el líquido viscoso que salía emanaba este; haciendo que estos se embarrasen en el.

Retrocedió lentamente, quedando otra vez apoyado en sus rodillas. Le sostuvo por la cadera y, con un fugaz movimiento, lo dejo boca abajo. Agarró con ambas manos las caderas ajenas, alzando estas; obligando a que dejase su trasero totalmente elevado mientras el rostro permanecía enterrado en las almohadas.

El efigie más perfecto que podía tener; algo que desde hacía realmente mucho había deseado, lo tenía para sí… y lo haría…

-Q-qué… kakashi… q-q-que..

Para responder a la mal formulada pregunta frotó con sus dedos la entrada ajena, antes de introducirlos por completo.

-Aaaaaaaaghhhhhhhhh… aaghhh…. No…. Es… no… sa-saca…. No…

Le apretó fuertemente el miembro, friccionando con la yema de sus dedos el glande contrario varias veces; al son que movía los dedos.

-Aaaahmm… aha.. ahhaaa… ngh… ahgn….

Lo sabía, solo tenía que encontrar el punto correcto dentro del azabache y podría hacerlo disfrutar. Buscaba con desespero, al son que hacía círculos con sus dedillos.

-Aaaaaaahhh….. aaaaaaahh….. mmmmmnnnnghhh.. aha…

Sonrió satisfecho, acercándose al oído ajeno; sin abandonar el interior ajeno.

-Entonces ahí es…?-volvió a rozar con su dedo aquella zona que había descubierto.

-Aaahh… ahaaa.. aha… aa… aaahj….

Esa era la respuesta que había estado esperando…

…

….

…..

-Aaha…. Mmnnghaaa… aajh.. aaajh… aaha

No podía controlar los sonidos que salían de su garganta, resistirse a emitirlos le era imposible. Sí, sentía fruición, por muy extraño que pareciese aquello le estaba gustando… mucho… demasiado.

-Ka… kaaahjaa…

Inconscientemente empezó a moverse contra los dedos, en búsqueda de más placer; de que tocase aquello dentro de sí que hacía que estallase.

-Ahaa… amng.. ee…eh?

Movió su cabeza, apoyando su mejilla en la almohada, tratando de ver de reojo al mayor; mas tan solo visualizaba parte de las piernas de este y… el jean bajado, al igual que uno bóxer gris…

Su corazón empezó a latir desbocadamente de miedo. Trato de echarse en la cama pero una fuerza en sus caderas se lo impedían, y él no podía luchar contra eso…

…. Contra Kakashi… no podía; si el otro lo deseaba… No tendría la fuerza para negarse.

-Kakashi…

Consiguió ladearse lo suficiente como para alcanzar a ver el rostro de este. Los ojos negros le miraban con una expresión lasciva, había deseo, lujuria y…. algo más que no podía descifrar, o quizás no creía.

-Respira profundo…

Fue lo que escuchó antes de cerrar los ojos, sentir como una nalga suya era separada y algo tocaba su ano.

Mordió la almohada, agarrando con fuerza las sábanas mientras el miembro ajeno se introducía. Quería que parase, parecía improbable que quépase dentro de sí; no lo conseguiría, no entraría… Era…

-Mgnnhh… ngh…

Un par de lágrimas empezaron a escapar de sus ojos ante el dolor. Su cabeza se movía en forma de negación, ya que mientras ingresaba arrasaba consigo. No podía abrirse más.. NO PODÍA!

-mngh… ka… no…

Y se detuvo… seguía dentro, pero quieto.

-Respira… hondo, relájate… dolerá menos si haces eso…

Percibía claramente como las paredes de su interior apretaban el pene del contrario, costándoles el acostumbrarse a expandirse. Sentía como si la piel alrededor de su entrada había sido lastimada por la dilatación

-Du… duele…

Le observaba desde abajo con los ojos lagrimosos; y fue ahí cuando su consuelo llego…

…_El Hatake sonrió… _

Eso hacía que todo ese dolor valiese la pena, su sonrisa…

-Me empezaré a mover lentamente hasta que te acostumbres.

No dijo nada, simplemente volvió a morder la almohada. Iba lento, el mayor se movía lentamente hasta salir, y volvía a ingresar de igual forma…

Así fue al principio. Más con el paso de los minutos el dolor empezaba a disminuir, reemplazando este por el goce, gozaba… Vaya que sí. No era tan malo como lo había creído y, al igual que como había pasado con los dedos, tocaba aquel punto que le enloquecía

Aunque costándole, se apoyó en sus brazos; quedando totalmente en cuatro y empezando a echar su trasero hacia atrás; gimiendo sin control al sentir como llegaba más al fondo.

-Mngh… estas… tan…. Estrecho…

Le empezaba a embestir más rápidamente, chocando la pelvis contra su trasero y frotándose un rato antes de volver a hacer aquello.

-Ka…aahh… aahg…. Mmmnnn…ahhhg… mmnghh…

Se estremeció al sentir la mordida cerca de su cuello y poco después una corriente eléctrica le recorrió cuando el peliblanco volvió a masturbarle, prestándole especial atención a su glande, su zona más delicada.

-Ka…kakashi… kakashi… aah… kakashi…

La ola de sensaciones que poseía le hacía gritar, gemir… rogar… pedir por más. Se echaba hacia atrás una y otra vez, ayudando en la penetración, manteniendo su boca abierta para poder respirar, jadeando sin parar… sin querer parar…

-Más… más… aaah… kakashi más… por fa-aaahh.. …aaah… vor.. Más… Fó-follame d-d-uro… hazlo…

Sabía que parecía una puta por decir esas cosas, pero no podía contenerse. Le gustaba todo y quería más, más y más… hasta que perdiese el control de sí.

El Hatake no se hizo de rogar y empezó a darle con mayor rudeza, acto que en vez de desagradarle le gustó.

Estaba cada vez más fuera de sí, hacía tan solo lo que su cuerpo le dictaba; reaccionando con gemidos a cada embestida que el otro le propinaba, si a eso se le sumaba la corriente eléctrica que sentía cada vez más algo le decía que estaba por venirse.

-Espe.. aaah.. ka-ka… shi…. Aha.. me.. me…eeh…

Ni siquiera formular una oración podía.

-Es… .. hasta.. que me sientas…

Se estremeció al escuchar aquello, sin entenderlo bien, pero cayendo en cuenta cuán excitado estaba su amigo. No lo había notado hasta ese momento, el peliblanco jadeaba, lo agarraba con fuerza, arremetía contra si cada vez más energéticamente… todo debido a que se encontraba como él.

-Aaaaahhhhhhhhaaaaaaaa….. aaaaaahhhhhhhh….

Algo cálido lo invadió y segundos después la sensación de una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espina dorsal, llegando finalmente a la punta de su miembro.

Se había corrido…

…

Se desplomó hacia un costado, con su respiración agitada y los ojos cerrados. Estaba agotado, sus piernas hechas añicos y su trasero… ni que decir… palpitaba…

¿Qué debía hacer en ese momento? No lo sabía, ni quería averiguarlo… Tan solo quería descansar, dormir... nada más…

…

….

…..

Se removió al escuchar un sonido en la lejanía, negándose a hacerle caso. Pero el sonido persistió y aunque quisiese ignorarlo no podría hacerlo por siempre… y la bulla continuaría hasta que no contestase.

Abrió sus ojos pesadamente intentando moverse pero, además de sentirse como si le hubiesen dado una paliza –y una bien buena-, había algo que se lo impedía. Giró su cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha, observando una cabellera blanca…

…

….

…. NO HABÍA SIDO UN SUEÑO! –o una pesadilla- Lo… lo había hecho con Kakashi… lo había hecho!

Tragó saliva, recordando lo sucedido y entendiendo el por qué del malestar que sentía. Por su mente pasaban dos cosas… Bien hacerle todo un berrinche o irse disimuladamente.

La segunda era la mejor opción.

Lentamente empezó a deslizarse por la cama, y cuando estaba a punto de salir del agarra del mayor, este hizo más fuerza; atrapándolo nuevamente por la cintura.

-¿A dónde vas?

Shock? Ja, esa palabra se quedaba corta para describirlo. Obito no estaba shockeado… Estaba más que eso!

El ojinegro tenía el descaro de hablar como si nada; preguntándole que a donde iba…. ¿Qué no era obvio que estaba intentado escapar?

-¿A dónde ibas?

No lo miraba, ni eso, el otro seguía con el rostro en la almohada y los ojos cerrados, pero hablaba… Y ello le empezaba a molestarle. Frunció el ceño, enojado.

-A mi casa.

De la nada los ojos negros lo observaban seriamente, destruyendo todo su enojo y reemplazándolo con miedo…

…_Miedo a que le odiase…_

-… respóndeme…

Aquello lo confundió.

¿Responder?, responder qué… No le había hecho ninguna pregunta.

-No me has preguntado nada, aparte… YO SOY EL QUE DEBE PREGUNTAR!... Por qué …-el sonrojo se le subió a todo el rostro.-…. Eso! Por qué "eso"? eh? Eeeehhhh?- deseaba poder levantarse y pegarle, pero dadas las circunstancias no se encontraba tan bien como para hacerlo.

-….

Gruño ligeramente, golpeando la almohada.

-¿Por qué no dices nada eh?

-…. Responde…

Eso era lo que el otro decía y le exasperaba… demasiado…

-¿QUÉ MIERDA QUIERES QUE RESPONDA SI NO ME HAS PREGUNTADO NADA? ACASO SOY ADIVINO PARA SABER LO QUE PIENSAS Y RESPONDERTELO!... NO LO SOY!... NO SÉ POR QUÉ HICIMOS LO QUE HICIMOS… TAMPOCO SÉ QUE QUIERES QUTE RESPONDA Y PEOR AÚN SÉ POR QUE NO ME ENOJO MÁS! YA? FELIZ?-enterró su rostro en la almohada, haciendo puños.

-…

… el silencio muchas veces puede ser una puñalada… y para Obito en aquel momento lo era. ¿No iba a justificarse? ¿ A explicarle? ¿Decir algo que no fuese "responde"? …

… Aunque no sabía si realmente quería escuchar estúpidas excusas, disfrazadas de manera elegante para que "no doliese tanto"… como si ello evitaba que no doliera.

-¿Es que tanto te gusto que no puedes estar sin mí?... responde…

…

Volteo su rostro hacia el otro, deshaciendo los puños y observándolo. ¿A eso era lo que se refería?... ¿No lo había olvidado?... ¿No era solo joda?

Buscó en la mirada ajena alguna pizca de bromeo, algo… pero era serio… Kakashi estaba siendo serio… él quería que respondiese de igual forma…

Sin embargo… ¿Era así o no?

Acomodó mejor su cabeza en la almohada. , suspirando.

-Te responderé si me dices por qué quieres saberlo…

-Porque yo no quiero estar sin ti…

Casi se atora con su propia saliva ante una respuesta tan directa. Abrió un ojo solo para confirmar que el rostro ajeno seguía inexpresivo, cerrándolo nuevamente.

No le gustaba admitirlo pero… una vida sin Kakashi no sería vida.

-..s..si…-murmuró por lo bajo, muy bajo; sintiendo su rostro hervir de la vergüenza.

Para su sorpresa y asombro, un simple beso fue depositado en su mejilla; al son que una cabeza se recostaba a su lado.

-Eso es todo lo que necesito saber… y creo que ya respondí tus preguntas.

El Uchiha asintió levemente, sin despegarse de la almohada.

-Durmamos… si vuelve a sonar yo me encargaré…

Recibió el abrazo sin queja alguna, apegándose al otro. Pensar en lo que sucedía, sucedería y sucedió no valía la pena en ese momento…

Solo quería disfrutar de la calidez que sentía en ese momento.

…_y que deseaba poder tenerla siempre… _

_y si por él sería… no importaba que… ni quién… lo conservaría…_

…_Así su vida jamás sería aburrida._

_Bueno, si creen que merezco un review; dejádmelo… El ver un review, así sea simple, anima a cualquier autor XD… _

_Ya dicho ello, espero que les haya gustado y FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA TODOS! _


End file.
